By The Way
by ShadowPalace
Summary: For one word, there comes a memory along with it. And this time, there are 50 of them. 50 Prompt - Future Fic - Percabeth


**Hi! So, I know that it's been a really long time since I last wrote something *hides under rock*, but I've been really busy with school and my life outside of the internet. I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, as you probably read in the summary, this is a 50 prompt. And for those who have been keeping up with WindowChild and my contest, you'll notice that these are the same words as in the contest. The contest inspired me to write this story. **

**This one is about future Percy/Percy and Annabeth, but since I also really wanted to do one about Nico, I will be doing two 50 prompts! The one about Nico, however, will have different words. That one should be done soon, but looking at my schedule, I'm not quite sure how soon "soon" is. **

**Also, I'd like to dedicate the "knit" prompt to all of my friends in the knitting club (and one special friend in particular, who is teaching me how to knit socks! I'm so excited!). **

**I really hope that you enjoy, and I'm sorry for such a long author's note. I just have had a lot to say lately. **

**Warning: there are some sexual references. **

**

* * *

****Loop**

Percy couldn't help but be mesmerized as he watched his son's tiny little Hotwheels car went around the large loop.

**Shine**

When he cleaned their apartment as a birthday gift to Annabeth, everything inside inside the room seemed to shine – even her eyes.

**Crack  
**

Whenever Percy heard a crack of lightening, he couldn't help but wonder who made Zeus so mad this time.

**Hide**

Whenever the family played hide and go seek, Percy always made sure that he remembered to confiscate Annabeth's invisibility cap .

**Sin**

He knew that in his life he had done some sinful things in his life, but the end result generally made them worth it.

**Door**

When Percy and Annabeth opened up the door to each other's heart, they never let it shut.

**Wind**

Whenever it was especially windy outside, Percy always managed to look like he got into a fight with the Nemean Lion and lost.

**Bell**

The one and only thing he didn't like about Christmas time was the sound of bells constantly ringing in his ears.

**Pocket**

He carried around the ring safely inside his pocket for an entire month before he actually asked; he was waiting for the right moment.

**Lend**

He could never forget the time when he lent her his favorite sweatshirt; it was only minutes after their first time.

**Triangle**

Whenever he stared at the delta symbol on the back of Annabeth's laptop, he couldn't help but think of just how hard he struggled to pass geometry.

**Satin**

He preferred satin sheets to cotton ones, no matter what Annabeth argued, it really is a softer material.

**Keep**

He always kept a picture of the family boat trip in his wallet; it always made him feel closer to both of his homes.

**Swim**

He couldn't help but notice how Annabeth always enjoyed coming to his swim meets, and began to wonder if it was for support of the view of him she got.

**Lure**

Percy never ran out of ideas on how to lure Annabeth into the bedroom, it was one of his many talents.

**Mane**

He loved watching his daughter pet Blackjack's mane; she really took after his love of horses.

**Spoon**

Whenever him and Annabeth were spooning, he couldn't help but think of how comfortable and happy he was.

**Real**

Whenever he watched his kids run around the playground, he often couldn't believe that it was actually real.

**Spain**

After a midnight swim in the ocean, he found that he had swam all the way to Spain by mistake – it's really too bad that he had slept through Spanish class.

**Hold**

He always liked hugs, especially because it was the only time he got to hold all of his family members in his arms.

**Spy**

He knew that spying was wrong, but he couldn't help spying on Nico when he was with his girlfriends'.

**Lamb**

His mother gave their daughter a stuffed lamb for her first birthday – now she never left the apartment without it.

**Roof**

A lot of Percy's favorite memories took place underneath the roof of the Poseidon cabin with all of his friends.

**Line**

Percy nor Annabeth ever had the patience to wait in lines, and they always seemed to get into arguments about one thing or another when they were standing in them.

**Side**

Whenever Annabeth was lying by his side, he always felt like he could hear love songs playing in his head.

**Hand**

He never got used to the wave of butterflies that ran through him every time he took her hand.

**Bowl**

No matter how many times he bribed her to never mention it again, Annabeth continued to bring up the time he got drunk and glued a punch bowl to his head.

**Cycle**

Annabeth's pregnancy mood swings seemed to go in a cycle: in the morning she loved him, in the middle of the day she hated him, and at night she thought he was okay (that is, until he fulfilled her desires).

**Ruins**

No matter how many times Annabeth dragged him to see ancient Greek ruins; she still managed to find some new fact to share.

**Burn**

Thanks to his invulnerability, he could never get sun burned – and a bright red Annabeth never gave him an easy time about that perk.

**Knit**

He was still mystified on how Grover managed to convince him to go to a knitting class with him.

**Shade**

One of Percy's favorite Sunday activities was to go sleep in the shade at Central Park, right next to a reading Annabeth.

**Blind**

When the two of them got into huge fights, Percy felt like he had gone blind until they made up again.

**Rage**

Percy couldn't stand dealing with Thalia's rage most of the time – probably because it was too big of a taste of his own medicine.

**Plane**

Whenever Percy heard about Plane crashes on the news, he always was curious about exactly who was on it – he could only hope that it wasn't one of his half-siblings.

**Stage**

Annabeth's architecture talks about the mechanics of stages never ceased to bore him to death, and they only got worse once she received a job to build a new theater on Broadway.

**Deck**

He always enjoyed sitting on the deck of his boat, watching Apollo's dramatic finale for the day.

**Juice**

Juice was always at a high demand in his family, and he realized that they were a tad bit too obsessed with it when the market checkout employees began to know his name, a few things about his personal life, and his apple juice brand preferences.

**Rain**

Percy loved when it rained because he could just stand in the middle of the downpour and not get a single drop of water on him.

**Pie**

He decided that he officially couldn't cook anything more then toast once his blueberry pie exploded in the oven.

**Sneeze**

He adored the way the ocean sneezed onto the windows of the cabin in Montauk.

**Land**

When looking down from Olympus, Percy thought that the land looked like it never ended and continued on for all of eternity.

**Silver**

Annabeth never permitted Percy to even lay a finger on the expensive silver dishware – she was worried his clumsy-ness would decide to emerge at that moment in particular.

**Poison**

The time when entire family got food poisoning wasn't fun, Percy and Annabeth had to take turn throwing up and taking care of the children that were throwing up.

**Animal**

Annabeth always called him an animal when they were at dinner, and Percy just seemed to inhale his food.

**Slide**

No matter how many times they told it, he still found the story of how Annabeth got stuck on the playground slide with the kids to be absolutely hilarious – some things really never got old.

**Plant**

When Annabeth found out that she was pregnant with twins, the first things she told Percy was that he seemed to have a talent in "planting seeds".

**Rose**

Annabeth smacked him when he asked his daughter's best friend, Rose, if she got a lot of roses as birthday gifts.

**Tea**

Despite the fact that he despised tea, Annabeth still managed to shove it down his throat when he caught strep throat – he still hadn't completely forgiven her for that.

**Mend**

Whenever their relationship had holes in it, they always mended it together with the love and care they felt for each other.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews will be loved and greatly appreciated. **


End file.
